


Philip (Angie) Hamilton

by HeroesNever_Lag, Sonny_Westbrooks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A don't know how else to tag this, Blood, Death, Guns, Historical Inaccuracy, I don't know, Like....I'm a terrible person, Other, Philip and Angie are too pure for the world, So this is painful, i'm sorry you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesNever_Lag/pseuds/HeroesNever_Lag, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stood in front of each other now. Eacker too foolish to realize that this wasn’t his real challenger.<br/>Un. They turned around from each other, backs facing one another.<br/>Deux. Both slowly took their steps forward. Guns down at their sides.<br/>Trois. They stopped in their tracks after ten steps and waited.<br/>Quatre & Cinq.  Angie’s heart beat heavy in her chest.<br/>Six. Slowly she lifted her pistol to the sky. Just as her father had told Philip.<br/>Sept. A gunshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philip (Angie) Hamilton

The morning was light and quiet, just like any other morning, and Angie Hamilton was not enjoying it. It had only been months ago that her brother had challenged Georges Eacker to a duel and came home later telling her of it. When he told her, Angie’s own heart snapped, she couldn’t take the chance of seeing her own older brother die. They had spent so many years growing up together, nearly inseparable. If anyone ever hurt Angie, Philip was there by her side defending her. And if anyone ever kicked Philip, Angie would attack back and defend her older brother.

But how was she to defend him from this? From what could possibly be the last time she would ever see him again. It was only an hour before he had to leave to Weehawken to fight Eacker. Before Eacker would have his pistol pointed right at Philip and before Philip would have his own at the sky like their dad had said. Their dad, Alexander Hamilton, He was the reason for this, he and his affair had driven the family apart, driven him out of the house. Angie loved her father, but what if the idea of shooting upward was wrong, what if Philip had still been hurt. She wouldn’t let this happen.

Philip rustled in his bed, but before he could sit up light hands pushed him back down, “Go back to sleep dear brother, you had at least one more hour before you must leave.” The words were soft and whispered.

Philip sighed and closed his eyes again, only saying just hardly below a whisper, “Okay.” and falling back into a peaceful sleep. Angie smiled. He looked so at peace and calm when he slept, and she wasn’t going to let some dule ruin this. She wasn’t going to let him die. Angie quickly and quietly headed to where Philip had kept anything he wore. She scrambled through the clothing, eventually picking out a nice looking outfit of his with a hat to go along. The hat had been from their father, and sure Philip didn’t wear it very often, but Angie needed it for what she had planned to do now. She quickly headed into her own room, clothe in hand, and began to change, trying her best to make it not so obvious who she was.  
Carefully she curled her hair, laying the hat on top of her head once she was done, and for a few seconds she couldn’t move. She was a near spitting image of her own brother, only difference being that she didn’t have quite as many freckles as he.

So this is it. This might be the last time she will ever see the light of day. But if this was to protect her brother, Angie didn’t care. Quickly she grabbed the pistol from off the dresser and quietly she made her way out of the house and to New Jersey, to Weehawken. Closer and closer she made her way across the lake and too where she knew Eacker had been waiting, and she was afraid.

This was to protect Philip. To protect her family. This was okay. It would be okay.

They stood in front of each other now. Eacker too foolish to realize that this wasn’t his real challenger.  
Un. They turned around from each other, backs facing one another.  
Deux. Both slowly took their steps forward. Guns down at their sides.  
Trois. They stopped in their tracks after ten steps and waited.  
Quatre & Cinq. Angie’s heart beat heavy in her chest.  
Six. Slowly she lifted her pistol to the sky. Just as her father had told Philip.  
Sept. A gunshot.

-:-:-:-:-  
Philip ran. He ran as fast as he could once he hopped of the small boat, breath heavy in his chest when he heard the two shots go off in the distance. One slightly delayed. Why. Why had she done this? Why would she ever think this was a good idea? He came to the area of which the shots had been fired, and halted to a total stop.

There Angie lay, blood slowly staining her clothe, gripping her side tightly. Eacker looked shocked. He was even more so as Philip quickly picked up Angie’s pistol and shot him, not a thought running through his mind as he did so. He dropped the gun and carefully scooped up Angie in his arms, running through the forest for the closest doctor he could find.

Angie’s blood ran warm against Philips hand, she weakly tugged at his shirt, “H-he... he cheat...ed... h... he would have... shot... you... you before... ten....".

Philip’s eyes quickly started to fill with tears, he shook his head, “A-Angie don’t talk okay? We’re going to get you some place safe s-so they can help you...d-don’t talk...save your strength.”

"I... I'm sorry... for... e.. very... t-thing... i... I love.. you... Phil..." She pressed her head lightly against his chest.

He shook his head again, biting his lip lightly to hold back the tears in his eyes,,"No talking alright Angie? I-I love you too but...y-you wanna see dad again y-yeah? Gotta...gotta s-save that strength so you can see him."

"I.. ove... them... oo.... om... a-and... d... ad... i... I lo...ve you... all..." Angie smiled weakly, her gaze looking up at Philip with dulling eyes.

Philip slowly came to a halt and fell to his knees. He pulled Angie close to him, as close as he could get her, holding her head under his chin. Tears started to fall warm against his cheeks and down onto the hat upon her head,”A-Angie please I’m...I’m sorry. I-I’m so sorry. Please don’t go.”

She shakily drew in a breath, and her body went still.  
Philip yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually inspired by a role play.  
> I and my lover were talking about Philip and Angie and how they seemed really close and then she had said 'What if Angie kept him from going, and took his place.'
> 
> And it wen't on from there.  
> Comments are much appreciated.
> 
> Me Tumblr is Subject-Lemon-Lamarr.  
> I'll go back and edit things I find wrong later.


End file.
